Dragonstone
Dragonstone is the castle that stands upon the eponymous island located in Blackwater Bay. It is the ancestral seat of House Targaryen. It is within The Crownlands, the capital region of the Seven Kingdoms. The Chamber of the Painted Table is inside the castle. The castle was built using advanced Valyrian stonemasonry techniques, long since lost. As a result it has many exotic features unique in all of Westeros, including massive dragon-shaped gargoyles. The entire castle is dominated by dragon motifs and reliefs. Unlike the richly-decorated and extravagant Red Keep in King's Landing, Dragonstone is sparsely decorated and has a rough, austere appearance; its function is as a military base, not as a palace. The castle itself is very strong, due to its advanced Valyrian design, which combined with its isolated location make it an ideal redoubt and refuge. Because of these features and its geographic position, it is extremely difficult to breach and can be held by a relatively small garrison against a vastly larger force. Locations: A grim place, Dragonstone was built by Valyrians with arcane arts, fire, and sorcery. Capable of liquefying and reshaping stone with dragon flame, the dragon lords used their magic to shape Dragonstone. Dragon architecture can be found throughout the castle, such as small dragons framing gates and dragon claws holding torches. A pair of great wings cover the armoury and smithy, and dragon tails form archways and staircases. Statues in the shape of dragons can be found all over the castle. Dragonstone has a castle yard and a library. There is a fishing village with a port beneath the curtain walls. King Aegon I Targaryen was fond of the salty air of Dragonstone, which smells of smoke and brimstone. * The Stone Drum -''' is a massive tower which serves as the central keep of Dragonstone. It is named for the booming and rumbling sounds that can be heard during storms. To reach the Stone Drum from the Sea Dragon Tower, one must cross the gallery and pass through the middle and inner walls. A high stone roofed bridge arching over emptiness leads from the Stone Drum to the entrance towards the dungeons. * '''The Chamber of the Painted Table - is a round room on the top floor of the Stone Drum. It has four tall directional windows and bare black walls. It holds a large table, the Painted Table, carved and painted in the form of a detailed map of Westeros. Here, Aegon the Conqueror planned for his invasion of Westeros. * The Great Hall - is carved in the shape of a huge dragon lying on its belly; its doors are set in the mouth and those entering pass through its mouth. The kitchens resemble a curled up dragon where the smoke and heat vented through its nostrils. * The Windwyrm - is a tower shaped like a dragon which seems to scream defiance. * Sea Dragon Tower - is shaped like a dragon gazing serenely out across the sea. The maester's chambers are located in this tower, below the rookery. The turnpike stairs of the tower are narrow and twisting. * Aegon's Garden -''' can be reached when going down after the arch of the Dragon's Tail. Within grow tall dark trees, wild roses, towering thorny hedges, and cranberries. The garden has a pleasant piney scent. * '''The Sept of Dragonstone - dedicated to the Faith of the Seven, contains statues representing the seven aspects of the Seven gods, carved from the masts of the ships that had carried the first Targaryens from Valyria, but have frequently been repainted since then. The statue of the Crone has pearl eyes, the Father a gilded beard, and the Stranger looks more animal than human. Category:Location Category:Castle Category:House Targaryen Category:House Targaryen Location Category:House Targaryen Castle Category:Crownlands Castle Category:Crownlands Location